J. Jonah Jameson
Moveset Neutral B: You're Hired When pressing B, Jameson will hire the opponent in front of him, giving them a camera. The camera will replace any item that the opponent may be holding. When an opponent is holding a camera, all of their A moves are disabled, being replaced with the ability to take pictures. Special moves abd grabs are still useable, however. When a picture is taken, a photo is released. The camera can only be liberated if they take 5 pictures, or if Jameson fires them. Even if the camera is liberated, they are still hired. Jameson can also rehire opponents that are already hired by him. By doing so, they start developing self confidence (they heal from damage). In doing so, they get the camera back. The more they are rehired, the more damage they heal (5% the first, 10% the second, ect.), as their camera capacity resets to 5. Opponents with the top 12 Ego stats will start their re-hiring with 10%, as the healing effects from rehiring increase by 5%. When Jameson steps on a photo, he will review it. The effects of the review will reach the opponent anywhere on stage, as the effects depend on what was photographed; *An item/nothing will damage the photographer with a 1% stun. *A passive character will damage the photographer with a 10% trip. *An attacking character will heal the photographer for 15%. *An Assist Trophy (character) will heal the photographer for 20%. *A horniness move will heal the photographer for 30% and will stun Jameson. *A Final Smash will heal the photographer for 100%. *A Good (all but horniness) photo examined when a photographer is on the front page will deal that photographer 2% damage along with a trip. When Jameson is close to a camera, he can press B to take it for himself. The photo capacity remains with Jameson. Jameson's pictures go right into his pocket as he will only keep the latest 5 taken. Taken photos are used in The Front Page. Side B: You're Fired! Using this attack, Jameson will take out a combustable lemon,. Pressing B makes him throw it forward, and pressing A makes him throw it at an arc. Opponents hit by a lemon take 10% damage, and anyone nearby will take minimal damage. If a hired opponent is hit with a lemon, they are fired. If they are holding a camera, they take 30% damage. When fired, the hired opponent loses their camera, and re-hires are reset back to 0 (meaning if they are re-hired any more, they go back to healing 5% (or 10% if they are in the top 12 ego) regardless of how many times they were rehired). Up B: Interview with the Goblin From the bottom of the screen, the Green Goblin will fly diagonally up depending on where Jameson is standing. When the Goblin reaches Jameson, he will grab him and fly upwards for a couple seconds before dropping him. Initially, the Goblin deals damage to any opponents in the way, but not when he is interviewing Jameson. Down B- The Front Page Using a pocketed photograph of an attacking opponent/Final Smash, Jameson will take a random one and place it on the Front Page. There can be only one at a time, as when a new one is used, an old one vanishes. If a photographer is on The Front Page, they cannot heal when they are rehired. Good photos will also count as bad photos. When a Final Smash (any part of a final smash) is put on the Front Page, everyone hired by Jameson can't heal with rehires, as the user of the Final Smash will deal x1.5 more damage and knockback. Tag teams only affect the one member that was photographed. If Jameson tries to put up a photo that cannot be used, or if he doesn't have any photos, he will be left vulnerable. A front page can be destroyed by taking 50% damage, which automatically fires everyone previously hired. Final Smash- Interdimensional Journalism Jameson will announce that he is mad, and will transform into an anime counterpart. At this point, he will take a picture of the closest opponent, trapping them in a photo. Anime!Jameson will then burst through the photo and beat up the trapped opponent. After dealing them 80%, he will pull out a gun powered by his laughing faces, talk about how the power of the press triumphs, and will shoot them. The shot will release a flaming Jameson who punches the opponent back onto the stage, flinging outward. He can miss the opponent when initially executing the attack, however. Taunts *Down Taunt- "What are you waitin' for, chinese New Year? Go! Go! Go!" *Side Taunt- "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" *Up Taunt- "Yes! You! Out the front door! Parking lot! Car! Goodbye!" (this fires a random opponent) ''Character Description'' Snake Codec Colonel: ' I can't believe that he would make it this far... '''Solid Snake: ' Daily Bugle was designed to launch a new type of nuclear warhead wasn't it? Does the White House know about this? How deep does it go? 'Colonel: ' Damn... Snake, the government has decided to not give in to their demands. We're trying to buy some more time... Bust him and get to his communications tower! 'Snake: ' ...its back to the mission for me... Role In The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Classic Quotes *''"HAH! You are the best!"'' *''"You make up your own rules, just like me!"'' *''"I'm no psychiatrist but that might be a fear reaction..."'' *''"Don't tell me you have the head of an extraterrestrial in there 'cause if you do you're the third guy this week!"'' *''"The simple fact that you're standing there listening to me is outrageous!"'' *Dr. Robotnik: "WHYYY!? WHY!!?? WHY-" **'''Jameson:"Science isn't about WHY!? It's about WHY NOT!?" *''"Yes! You! Keep your panties on!"'' Trivia *Jameson is the first character to use the 'Boss' playstyle. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Male Category:Boss Category:Adults Category:Spider-Man Category:Celebrities Category:Human Category:Lawl Category:Marvel Category:Neutral